What Happens in Vegas
by the.nugget. jazzberry
Summary: Pearls heart has been shattered. Amethyst is haunted by her past. Sapphire and Ruby try to bring hope back to their friend's heart with a trip to Las Vegas. ( Constructive Critics only)


_I don't own anything. This all belongs to its respective owners._

 _ **What Happens in Vegas.**_

" _I'm getting married..."_

"I'm getting married... to Greg!" Pearl couldn't breath. It was like all the air in the room had disappeared. How could Rose even consider marrying the homeless sleaze?! There wasn't even anything remotely attractive about him!

"That's... wonderful Rose... I"m so happy for you..." She tried to hide the turmoil from her dearest friend. Rose took her hands into her own.

"My Pearl, I want you to be my maid of honor, please?" Rose asked with her big exuberant eyes pleading with her friend.

 _How could she ask this of me?_ Pearl thought while trying to fight the tears pricking the back her eyes.

"Yes, of course I"ll do it Rose!" She didn't want to but words just tumbled out before she could stop them. Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"That brings such joy to my heart, Pearl. There's no one I'd want to share the most important day of my life with than you."

Pearl really did cry after that was said. Why couldn't Rose love her enough to spend forever with her?It was so unfair. She felt Rose envelope her in an embrace.

"Of course, Rose, I want nothing but your health and happiness." Rose pulled away to wipe the tears from her friends face.

"We haven't set a date yet and we have an appointment with a planner today, so, I have to run... Thank you so much, Pearl." Pearl gave a watery smile as she watched, Rose, leave before dissolving into fresh tears. She pulled her phone out to send a text.

 _Pearl_

 _Did you know about Rose's wedding?_

 _Sapphire_

 _Yes_

 _Pearl_

 _Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Sapphire_

 _Because there would've been pain no matter what in your future_

 _Pearl_

 _A warning still would've been nice_

 _Sapphire_

 _I'm meeting with Ruby for our anniversary._

 _She's bringing a friend with her so why don't you come to?_

 _It'll help clear your mind._

 _Pearl_

 _Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you Sapphire._

 _~000~_

"You're a worthless piece of shit you know that, Amethyst? You're just like me. The only good we do is on our backs. You'll never amount to anything..."

Amethyst felt a sting to the side of her face. She wanted to cry so much but her tears had never fixed anything. She'd learned that the hard way.

"You've got another client tonight. It's our supplier so you better treat him real nice, you got that bitch?" A new voice chimed. She couldn't do this anymore! She didn't want to hurt again!

"Are you ready for this cock, baby?" Yet another voice whispered into her ear.

 **No!**

 **No!**

 **No!**

 **No!**

She could feel his hands groping for her...

She jerked up, blearily, looking around trying to fend off her attacker. After a minute she gave a sigh roughly dragging her hand across her face. Why couldn't the past leave her alone? Getting out of bed Amethyst stumbled her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 **I only feel the way I want to feel**

 **I only feel the way I want to feel**

 **I only feel how...**

"Did you have another nightmare?" Amethyst turned to give her friend a tired smirk.

"Yeah, the same one." Ruby came closer to place her hand on her friends shoulder.

"You're under so much stress, Amy,even I know the memories are suffocating you here." She looked at her phone before looking back at Amethyst, determination shining in her eyes.

"I want you to come to Las Vegas with me and Sapphire. While we're there we want you to seriously consider moving to Beach City with us." Amethyst felt completely shell shocked. No one has ever been so generous to her.

"Ruby, everything I've done..."

"Means everything because it brought you to us. Anything that happens because of your past? We'll handle it." Amethyst held her breath trying to hold back tears. Ruby and Sapphire were so good to her. What had she done to deserve them?

"Yes, please, thank you!"


End file.
